


What's happened to you Doc?

by ashped15



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashped15/pseuds/ashped15
Summary: When The Doctor plans on stopping to fuel up, he did that but there was a slight change of plans... But what had really happened to The Doctor this time???This is set after the events of Miracle Day (obviously, given its 2016, and Miracle Day was like 2011 or something) but Owen, Tosh and Ianto are still alive in this. Cos this was the first date that popped in my head, but I wanted them to all be alive.Enjoy XD
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Team Torchwood, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	What's happened to you Doc?

It was 28 March 2016 and The Doctor had to take a quick pitstop to Cardiff. To refeul The TADRIS. He knew Captain Jack Harkness lived in Cardiff, he remembers seeing him last year, so he thought he would go and find them. 

That was the plan... But plans never go as planned... 

Instead,  
There was a sudden whooshing sound. Jack, Owen, Gwen, Toshiko, and Ianto were busy at work. Jack and Owen having a (rather BORING) meeting about some alien, Tosh was monitoring the Rift activity, Ianto was fetching some tea for the boys, and Gwen was bust trying to understand Weevil language (whatever language they speak). Although they are all VERY busy, no one was to busy to miss that sound. That whooshing coming from above Cardiff. All of them raced out (some more reluctantly, I'm lookin at you Ianto, you jealous boots) to find the source of which caused such music to Jack's ears. And there she was "SEXY" as always. Jack smiled and they all stood there waiting for The Doctor to arise. It had been 10 minutes and the others were growing impatient, whilst Jack grew more worried.  
"I think somethings wrong, I really think we should go in and check guys." Jack said, with a sence of dread of the thought of his Doctor being not good.  
"Jack, that is invasion of privacy. I'm sure when he is ready he will come out." Owen replied a hint of sarcasm present, masking the teeny tiny sence of fear he had.  
"I'm going in."  
And they all followed. And Jack actually died at the sight of The Doctor on the cold metal grids, blood trickling down.  
"OMG! What the HELL happened to The Doctor, is he usually like this?" Gwen asked, sounding concerned but genuinely like she believed that he may usually be like that.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK! OF COURSE HE ISN'T NORMALY LIKE THSI! WHY, TELL ME Why WOULD HE WOULD BE! SOMETHING OBVIOUSLY HAPPENED!!!" Jack replied, now screaming at the top of his voice.  
"Then why is he like this? What do you think happened to him Jack?" Tosh asked lightly, afraid of getting shouted at.  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW, I WASN'T THERE... " Jack started.  
"OMG, I, I, I promised hi.. him that I'd be there for him whe... whenever he needs me. An... and I wasn't.' a now crying Jack whimpered, sitting with his beloved doctor in his arms.  
" Jack, do you think he did this... to himself" Gwen asked, trying not to strike a chord.  
"OMG, I never even thought that. Oh God, he probably did. I mean when you seen the things I've seen, your never the same, but The Doctor is 1489 years old, imagine what he's seen." Jack pronounced, a hint of anger at the thought.  
"OWEN, YOUR A DOCTOR, HELP HIM!!!" Jack screamed hystericaly through the loud sobs.  
"Jack, I promise, I will do the best I can, but I'm not sure it's wise to move him that far, is there a medbay on board, or do you k ow how to fly this thing into the hub???" Owen asked, placing a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder.  
"Yes, I mean yes to both but I don't know which would be best. Hmmm, I think if we ask nicely to the old gal, she might shift some doors for us to get him into the medbay, after all, sexy, it is an emergency, we can't anything happen to your theif." Jack asked, stroking parts of The TADRIS.  
She hummed in agreement and within seconds the medbay was in front of them  
" COME ON!!!!!!!"Jack now screeched very high pitched.


End file.
